Chaotic Song
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: What if a little while before Dual Duel part 1 Tom worked with some of the creatures from each tribe to set up monitors so that the tribes could see what happened in the Battle Dromes...he didn't expect for Krystella to challenge him to a Chaotic singing contest for the Phobia Mask after he called her out...but boy is everyone in for a few surprises, especially about Tom's family.
1. Chapter 1

**Chaotic Song AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and what if before Dual Duel part 1 Tom had worked with the tribes to set up screens for them so they could see all of the players battles and anything that happened in the Dromes? What if Krystella had a wicked idea when Tom and Kazz called her and Klay out and Tom agreed? AU OOC I own no songs. Some bashing later.)**

"Fine. I'll give you my scan of the Phobia mask…if you beat me in a Chaotic singing contest." Krystella said smirking at Tom as a wicked idea came to her mind, let's see little Mr. Goody Goody handle this.

"Singing contest?" Tom asked confused and narrowing his eyes at Krystella who nodded as everyone stared between the two.

"Yes singing contest, Chaotic style. That means that as the challenger I choose what creatures we'll turn into and after we turn into them we have to sing one song for each creature let's say we make it four creatures for this one. Whoever does the best gets the card and we can make things even more interesting." Krystella said as another idea struck her, causing her smirk to widen.

"And how's that?" Tom asked being suitably wary of Krystella's smirk.

"By making a little wager of course. If I win…you'll…be my slave for a week branded via tattoo and everything." Krystella said after a moments thought while everyone looked surprised at this.

"And if Tom wins?" Kazz asked cautiously.

"I'll be his slave for a week of course, branded via tattoo and all." Krystella said without hesitation.

"Ugh. Fine. I'll do it, but I'm doing it to get the scan not to get you to be my slave." Tom said after staring at Krystella shocked for a minute, just like everyone else.

"Swear on your scanner you won't cheat." Krystella demanded causing many to gasp and murmur, swearing on a scanner was the highest oath a Chaotic player could make. If they broke the oath then they were automatically kicked out of Chaotic and never invited back.

"I will if you do first." Tom said causing Krystella to nod and swear on her scanner to not cheat in the song contest. Tom nodded after she was done and swore the exact same oath she did.

"Good. Prepare to get a Tattoo Tom cause I don't plan to lose." Krystella said before singing a few notes, causing everyone to stare. She had a very surprising vocal range and was quite a good singer.

"I could tell you the same thing." Tom said smirking as he sung a few notes as well, causing everyone to stare at him now. Krystella's smirk faltered for a second, it looked like he might actually pose a challenge but no matter. She got to set the deck so she could stack it to her advantage. Tom wouldn't know how to sing in a girls voice.

"Hey look it's Tom on the Beta Drome monitor." Mezzmarr said catching sight of his, admittedly, favorite human on the monitor in the OverWorld bar where most of the tribe was celebrating Intress's victory during a fight with Takinom.

"Ah yes the young sir who distracted Nauthilax so that I could free myself from his trap and heal you." Najarin said from beside Maxxor who had Intress on his other side under his arm.

"He tried to take on Nauthilax?" Intress asked looking at the scrawny boy on the monitor as he faced off against a brown haired girl that the scouts had often spotted near the M'arrillian territories.

"Admittedly it was his first time here in Perim, but yes he did. He distracted Nauthilax so that Mezzmarr could regain his breath after a rather nasty hit, tried to help Mezzmarr up, and even went as far as to hit Nauthilax with a stick. He gave me enough time to break free of Nauthilax's trap before he could finish off Mezzmarr." Najarin filled the whole tribe in at once considering that they were all quite in order to listen to the aged muge talk.

"I recognize him! He tried to scan me and kept falling for my pranks, on purpose even, but still helped me when Tharax set my house on fire! The kid was a real hoot!" Yokkis piped up with a laugh remembering all the fun that he had had with Tom that day, in the end he had had so much fun that he let the boy scan him on purpose. The boy deserved it after all the pranks he had purposefully fallen for, as he admitted after chasing after Yokkis for a solid hour.

"Hmm brave and enjoys a prank, even if he's on the receiving end. Are we sure he isn't an OverWorlder in disguise?" Aivenna asked grinned and causing the others to snort. Yep, that sounded like most OverWorlders. Brave to the point of reckless and they always enjoy a good prank even if it was on them.

"Alright Tom. You might have a chance to win the Singing contest as a male…but _I_ get to pick which creatures we turn into. Let's see you try to sing as a girl." The brown haired girl said smugly, causing everyone to watch silently as the board popped up showing Intress, Aivenna, Nivenna, and Takinom. Tom blinked at Krystella for a full minute silently before he started laughing, as in roll on the drome floor laughing.

"Oh man if that's your best bet for winning then you're screwed Krystella." Tom said two minutes later when his laughter finally calmed down.

"And why do you think that? I doubt you know how to sing in a girls voice." Krystella said narrowing her eyes at Tom who laughed again before calming down and just grinning.

"Oh yeah? You don't think I can sing like thiiiis?" Tom asked sing-song the last word in a high tenor, a females light alto, and causing everyone to stare.

"Wh-Ha-huh?" Krystella was finally able to get out after staring at Tom for a moment. What the hell?!

"Wondering bout how I can sing in a female pitch huh?" Tom asked grinning as all the creatures near the monitors in all the tribes stared at the screen.

"See I disappointed my parents when I was born, they didn't want a son they wanted a daughter. So they figured, hey let's make the best of it. They made me act, dress, sing, talk, and pretty much do everything as if I were a girl ever since I was born until I was about ten cause the police were getting suspicious of them by then. They even sent me to ballet camp and a vocal training camp for girls. I can sing in any pitch no matter the gender, so your little trump card with trying to throw me off balance by singing as a female doesn't effect me in the slightest." Tom said grinning smugly at Krystella while everyone was shocked, how could any parent do that to their child?

"That's…not right for the child to go through. It was not his fault he was born male." Intress said softly as she stared at the screen while Maxxor noticed the look in his mates eyes. The next time young Tom visited an OverWorld location Intress would rush to meet him and the boy will be mothered to the point of suffocation by OverWorlds biggest Over Protective Mother Hen, and yes it did deserve the capital letters.

Looks like Aivenna might actually get that younger brother she wanted when she was seven.


	2. Nivenna

**Chaotic Song AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Hey Takinom! Come here and check this out!" Nivenna shouted across the UnderWorld bar at her mom who was reading in a corner while watching Nivenna protectively. Takinom wasn't in the mood for partying due to her loss to Intress earlier but like hell was she going to let her daughter go out drinking on her own! There was no telling what some of the guys might try to do to a drunk Nivenna.

"What is it?" Takinom asked marking the page where she was as she stood up, if someone was trying to take advantage of her tipsy daughter she was going to kill them consequences be damned.

"Tom got stuck in a singing contest in the Beta Drome!" Nivenna called back causing Takinom to stare at her in disbelief, perhaps her daughter was drunker than she thought. Walking over and glancing at the monitor she nearly choked on her drink. Okay so her daughter wasn't so drunk…yet. Tom really was about to start singing in the Beta Drome and it looked like he was turning into her first to do it.

"Nu-uh-uh. I get to pick who you turn into Tom. And I choose Nivenna not Takinom, not yet at least.' Krystella said smirking and causing Tom to shrug.

"Sure. It makes no difference to me." Tom said as he touched the card of Nivenna and transformed into the UnderWorld twin.

"Now let's see if you can pull off singing as her. Better remember to do a good job cause as soon as your done with all of your songs it's my turn." Krystella said smirking at Tom Nivenna who merely looked at her blankly, before he smirked.

"Not a problem…in fact I think I know just what song to sing." Tom said in Nivenna's voice with a snicker as he punched something into his scanner.

"Singing Mode activated. Preparing to play music." The Drome said causing Krystella to jump slightly while Tom continued smirking as the beat came on.

"This'll be fun to watch." Aivenna said her eyes lighting up at the sight of her twins memories playing out like a video to the song, captions there for everyone to understand what was said without interrupting the song.

"**Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs"**

Here was a video of Nivenna singing at the top of her lungs in a bar after having a couple of shots.**  
"With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love"**

Here Nivenna started singing along, recognizing the human song while in the OverWorld Aivenna busted out laughing at the sight of her drunk twin making goo-goo eyes at some random UnderWorlder.**  
"Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk"**

Here was a clip of Nivenna downing a shot glass filled with something.**  
"Singing here's to never growing up  
Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend"**

This clip showed the UnderWorld girls hitting the bar hard while Takinom chaperoned in amusement.**  
"For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change"**

Another clip of the UnderWorld girls hitting the bar.**  
"Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change  
Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young"**

Aivenna was rolling on the floor laughing so hard at the sight of her sisters memories of drinking and doing stupid things with her friends.**  
"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**

Here was a clip of a very drunk Nivenna doing just that while Takinom chased after her and dumped water on her.**  
"I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups"**

Here Nivenna was raising her cup as she sang along with the lyrics.**  
"Singing, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
We live like rock stars, dance on every bar"**

Aivenna was now unable to breath she was laughing so hard at the sight of her sister dancing on a bar while drunk and falling off.**  
"This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change  
Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young  
Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**

Another clip of Nivenna doing this while only wearing a cloak Takinom threw over her.**  
"I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young  
Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"**

A clip of Nivenna doing that…in the Forest of Life.**  
"I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up"**

There was dead silence in the UnderWorld bar for a minute as the song finished before Nivenna broke out laughing while Takinom shook her head in bemusement. She had only one thing to say about the whole thing as Tom transformed back into himself and gave a mocking bow at Krystella gaping at him.

"Tom certainly picked the perfect song for Nivenna."


	3. Aivenna

**Chaotic Song AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Fine you can sing as Nivenna…but let's see how well you do as Aivenna! Especially since you can't sing the same song twice." Krystella said after shaking off her shock, causing Tom to roll his eyes for a second.

"You do realize Aivenna and Nivenna are twins right? Their voices are pretty much the same only with Aivennas being slightly higher pitched. If I can sing as one of the two I can most likely sing as the other. Especially since I already know what song to sing as her." Tom said rolling his eyes as he touched the Aivenna picture and let the transformation wash over him.

"Preparing to play music." The Drome said as the beat started up, Tom starting to sing immediately.

"**We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily"**

Here was a clip of a young Aivenna with Maxxor and Intress.**  
"But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be"**

Here was a small clip of a young Aivenna falling asleep in Intress's arms while Intress herself was in Maxxor's arms.**  
"So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me"**

Here Nivenna snickered as she watched a clip of her twin turning Tangath bright pink with help from Yokkis.**  
"We got every kind of love"**

Here was a small clip of Maxxor and Intress sharing a kiss while a younger Aivenna let out a loud 'EWW'.**  
"I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking"**

Here it showed a grown Aivenna glaring and scowling at a group of UnderWorlders sneering at her as they mocked how she wasn't really Intress and Maxxor's child.**  
"It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family"**

Here it showed the small family of three laughing on a picnic blanket as they were joined by Tangath, Najarin, and Yokkis.**  
"We are are are are (We are)  
We are are are are (We are)  
We are are are are (We are)  
We are, we are family, family, family  
We are, we are family  
So what?  
We don't look,"**

Here was a clip of Maxxor and Chaor fighting while Intress and Takinom were fighting nearby, Aivenna and Nivenna sitting on the side lines comparing the adults.

"**we don't act"**

Here was a clip of Maxxor ruffling Aivenna's hair while Chaor yelled at Nivenna before being smacked by Takinom.**  
"We don't walk,"**

Here was a clip of Intress and Aivenna jumping from tree to tree together.

"**we don't talk"**

Here was a clip of a younger Aivenna talking kindly to H'earring.**  
"Like you do"**

Here was a small clip of some UnderWorlders who were fighting each other.**  
"So what?  
If we hang just to hang  
Ain't no shame  
We gon' do what we want to"**

Here was a clip of Aivenna and Nivenna rolling their eyes as their respective mom's fought each other while the twins shared some popcorn as they watched.**  
"Cause we come from everywhere"**

Here was a brief clip of the different areas of the OverWorld.**  
"Searching for ones to care"**

Here was a small clip of a toddler Aivenna who looked half starved stumbling through the Forest of Life before she collapsed just as Intress arrived.**  
"Somehow we found it here"**

Here was a clip of Aivenna looking around wide eyed and grinning.**  
"We found us a home"**

Here was a clip of Aivenna laughing on a couch as a child beside Intress while Maxxor and Najarin watched the two in amusement.**  
"We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily"**

Here was a clip of Drabe training Aivenna before helping her up and patching her up.**  
"But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be"**

Here was a clip of a young Aivenna whooping happily as she rode around on Dractyl's back as he flew.**  
"So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me"**

Here was a clip of Aivenna and Yokkis laughing together as Staluk was turned neon green.**  
"We got every kind of love"**

Here was a small clip of Mezzmarr laughing he did jumps with a young Aivenna on his back.**  
"I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family"**

Here was a small clip of Aivenna meeting Nivenna for the first time, causing Nivenna's jaw to drop.**  
"OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange"**

Here was a clip of Bodal running from Yokkis who had a bucket in his hands.**  
"But really they make us stronger  
And I wouldn't replace not a thing  
Mother"**

Here was a clip of Intress singing a younger Aivenna to sleep.

"**or father"**

Here was a clip of Maxxor grinning as he rode a young Aivenna around on his shoulders. **  
"Cause we,  
Cause we come from everywhere  
Searching for ones to care"**

Here was a brief clip of Aivenna grinning up at Intress, Maxxor, and Najarin.**  
"Somehow we found it here  
We found us a home  
We are, we are  
Not your ordinary fami-mily"**

Here was a clip of Aivenna and Nivenna fighting.**  
"But we can all agree that  
We are, we are  
Close as close can be"**

Here was a clip showing the twins collapsing beside each other exhausted but laughing their hearts out.**  
"So it don't matter what it looks like  
We look perfect to me"**

Here was a clip of Aivenna and Nivenna exchanging grins and high-fives as they turned Van Bloot bright pink.**  
"We got every kind of love  
I feel so lucky indeed  
They can keep on talking  
It don't matter to me cause  
We are, we are family  
(Family)  
(We are)  
We are, we are family"**

It ended with a clip of most of the OverWorlders and Takinom, much to her shock, and Nivenna.

"I wasn't aware that she saw me as family." Takinom said softly as she stared at the screen shocked.

"You're my mom and she's my twin! So of course she thinks of you as family!" Nivenna tipsily exclaimed while in the OverWorld Aivenna grinned at the song.

"Yep that's a perfect song for me!"


	4. Takinom

**Chaotic Song AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"….Fine. Let's see you do Takinom!" Krystella said glaring darkly although she looked worried. If Tom didn't mess up with Takinom or Intress then there was no way she would win! Tom merely shrugged again as he touched the Takinom scan, cracking his neck after the transformation was finished.

"I have to admit I'm curious what song he'll do for Takinom." Intress said watching the screen curiously while in the UnderWorld Takinom herself was curious about the same thing.

"Betcha moms song is gonna be awesome!" Nivenna exclaimed loudly and more than a little drunk now.

"Starting music." The Drome said as Tom transformed and the memories began playing.

"**Where are the people that accused me?"**

Here showed a clip of a young Takinom being accused of something by some older kids.**  
"The ones who beat me down and bruised me"**

Here everyone watched shocked at the clip of a young Takinom being beaten near to death by a group of shadowed assailants. Intress looked at this shocked, she hadn't envisioned such a thing happened to her little sister before.**  
"They hide just out of sight  
Can't face me in the light"**

Here showed the older Takinom facing off against her old assailants but they ran before she could see them.**  
"They'll return but I'll be stronger"**

Here showed the assailants returning only to be met with a Torrent of Flame from a severely pissed off Takinom who was holding a bundle of blankets in her arms.**  
"God, I want to dream again"**

Here showed Takinom just staring blankly at a wall all night, unable to fall asleep.**  
"Take me where I've never been"**

This time there was a brief clip of a little Takinom's first trip to the Forest of Life and how she panicked.**  
"I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared"**

This showed a teenaged Takinom looking around the Forest of Life in wonder, not looking panicked at all this time.**  
"Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable"**

This showed Takinom being thrown threw a rock only to brush herself off and stand up, flaring her wings angrily as she glared at the person who did that.**  
"No one can touch me"**

Here Takinom jumped clean over a charge from Staluk and blasted him in the back.**  
"Nothing can stop me"**

This showed Takinom walking through a thing of fire unfazed and smirking darkly at someone.**  
"Sometimes it's hard to just keep going"**

This showed Takinom gritting her teeth as she looked between her claw and her bared wrist, causing Nivenna's head to whip towards her adoptive mother shocked and worried.**  
"But faith is moving without knowing"**

This showed Takinom stopping just before she slit her wrist, tilting her head to the side as she heard something and moved forward to follow it.**  
"Can I trust what I can't see?"**

This showed Takinom following a voice only she seemed to hear towards some of the old Mugic Mines.**  
"To reach my destiny"**

This showed Takinom finding a baby Nivenna abandoned in a Mugic Mine that was experiencing a Cave-In, much to several peoples shock. Only Takinom and Nivenna knew where the winged Princess had found the UnderWorld Twin.**  
"I want to take control but I know better"**

This showed Takinom looking shocked at the sight of a baby before she ran forward, gently picked up the screaming Nivenna, and rocked her as she raced out of the Mine before any of the rocks could hurt the baby.**  
"God, I want to dream again"**

This showed Takinom smiling slightly as a toddler Nivenna crawled into bed with her after a nightmare, holding the small girl close as they both fell asleep easily.**  
"Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared"**

This showed Takinom holding Nivenna protectively as she showed the toddler the Forest of Life for the first time, much to the toddlers amazement.**  
"Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable"**

This showed Skithia attacking Takinom and baby Nivenna, causing Takinom to rush the baby to safety even as multiple attacks connected with the winged womans back.**  
"No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me"**

This showed a young Nivenna being hurt by Skithia only for Takinom to see it and go feral on Skithia, no one able to stop her except for Nivenna by whimpering in pain. That had just caused Takinom to stop and rush over to heal the four year old child worriedly, spending the rest of the night fretting over the small girl.**  
"Forget the fear it's just a crutch  
That tries to hold you back  
And turn your dreams to dust"**

This showed Takinom gently and patiently showing Nivenna how to fight while the little girl loudly said that her dream was to be as strong as her 'mama'. **  
"All you need to do is just trust"**

This showed a teenage Nivenna running from Staluk and jumping off of a cliff, only to be caught by Takinom and flown to safety.

"**God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
"Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable"**

This showed Takinom being thrown through several trees before standing up and simply brushing the dirt off of herself before launching herself forward to fight back.**  
"No one can touch me"**

This showed Takinom dodging a bunch of random OverWorlders clumsy attacks easily.**  
"Nothing can stop me"**

This showed Takinom defeating the OverWorlders with ease before simply walking off without killing them.**  
"God, I want to dream again  
Take me where I've never been  
I want to go there  
This time I'm not scared  
Now I am unbreakable, it's unmistakable  
No one can touch me  
Nothing can stop me"**

There was dead silence in the Over and UnderWorld at the end of the song before Takinom smirked. She liked it.

"Go Mom!" And Nivenna obviously agreed.**  
**


	5. Intress

**Chaotic Song AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"F-Fine! Try to sing as Intress then!" Krystella said inwardly panicking. There was no way she could win unless he screwed up big time on Intress, but that was unlikely and she couldn't cheat otherwise she'd lose her scanner!

"Sure…although I don't think anyone would blame you if you wanted to give up Krystella." Tom said shrugging as he touched the scan and began the transformation before Krystella could respond.

"Beginning the music." The Drome said after Tom spent a minute scanning Intress's memories and thinking of the perfect song to sing as her.

"**You lie, silent there before me."**

There was a clip of a woman who looked a lot like Intress lying in a bed silently while a ten year old Intress was asking her something with tears in her eyes.**  
"Your tears, they mean nothing to me,"**

Here was Intress yelling at the woman who had began to cry slightly but refused to answer Intress's question on where her sister was.**  
"The wind howling at the window,  
The love you never gave,"**

Here was a brief clip of the woman hitting a young Intress as Intress shielded a small figure in her arms.**  
"I give to you,  
Really don't deserve it,  
But now, there's nothing you can do."**

Here was a clip of ten year old Intress kissing the womans forehead before turning and walking away, not listening to the womans screams.**  
"So sleep, in your only memory  
Of me, my dearest mother..."**

This showed an up close picture of the woman, causing everyone to note the obvious resemblance between her and Intress.

"**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
[Goodbye]  
It was always you that I despised."**

Here was ten year old Intress demanding to know where her sister 'Taki' is before screaming 'I hate you' at her mother when her mother told her that she had sent 'Taki' away to die.**  
"I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh well]"**

Here was a clip of Intress watching with perfectly clear and cold eyes as her mother died.**  
"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye].**

**So insignificant, sleeping dormant deep inside of me,"**

This showed a younger Intress screaming as a pair of red wings shot out of her back before shooting back into her back.**  
"Are you hiding away, lost, under the sewers,  
Maybe flying high, in the clouds?"**

This showed a clip of Takinom flying high above Intress before diving back into the UnderWorld.**  
"Perhaps you're happy without me..."**

Here was a picture of Intress watching sadly as Takinom laughed at something.**  
"So many seeds have been sown in the field,  
And who could sprout up so blessedly,  
If I had died I would have never felt sad at all,"**

Here was a clip of Intress jumping down to save her friend, not worried about her own health at all.**  
"You will not hear me say 'I'm sorry'  
Where is the light, wonder if it's weeping somewhere?**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
[Goodbye]  
It was always you that I despised."**

Here was a clip of Intress glaring dangerously at a man who looked a bit like Takinom as she shielded a small baby from the man's punches.**  
"I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh well]"**

Here was a clip of Intress staring shocked but not crying as her claws tore through the man's neck and killed him when he tried to hit her with a mallet.**  
"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
[Goodbye],"**

Here was a clip of a young Intress singing to a small baby in her arms with her eyes closed until the baby fell asleep.

"**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
[Goodbye]  
It was always you that I despised."**

Here was a clip of Intress staring deadly at her mother and flatly telling her that Intress despised her and Intress's father both.**  
"I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh well]  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
[Goodbye],"**

Here was a clip of Intress softly singing a lullaby as she calmly tore her own mothers heart out of her chest.**  
"[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye],  
[Goodbye].**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
[Goodbye]  
It was always you that I despised."**

"You tried to kill me and my baby sister too many times for me to care about you anymore. I hate you mother." The captions read as a young Intress stared flatly at her mothers dead body.**  
"I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh well]  
Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
[Goodbye],**

**Here's a lullaby to close your eyes.  
[Goodbye]  
It was always you that I despised.  
I don't feel enough for you to cry, [oh well]"**

"I hate you and father both. He tried to kill Taki…he deserved what happened even if I didn't mean to. No one is allowed to hurt my baby sister." The captions continued as Intress stared at her parents grave.**  
"Here's a lullaby to close your eyes,  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye"**

"Goodbye mother, father. You won't be missed." A young Intress said coldly to her parents graves as she turned and walked away, wiping away the singly salty tear that fell from her eyes as she did so.

"And don't worry…I'll find Takinom. I'll find my little sister…and if I ever have children of my own…I'll be a much better mother to them than you ever were to me or Taki." Intress threw in over her shoulder as the song ended and the video faded.

The real Intress buried her face in Maxxor's neck, crying at having to relive all those horrible memories while Maxxor and Aivenna tried to comfort her as everyone else stared at her shocked.

In the UnderWorld Takinom had watched the whole video wide eyed and shocked as memories assaulted her from when she was little and lived with her parents and sister. The memories were mainly of Intress taking care of and protecting her from any and every thing.

"Intress…is my sister?" That was the only thing that came out of her mouth as Nivenna, even as drunk as she was, looked shocked too...but that didn't stop her from responding far too cheerfully to be sober.

"Yep!"


	6. After the Songs

**Chaotic Song AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"….Damnitt…I forfeited." Krystella finally said after staring at Tom for a full minute, looking away angrily.

"I'm a decent singer but I'm not good enough to beat that." Krystella said scowling as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hehe. Sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you. I just wanted the scan you stole from me." Tom said grinning sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"And I'll give it to you like we agreed, and then I'll go and get that tattoo like I promised." Krystella said scowling at Tom with a blush on her cheeks causing Tom's eyes to widen as he frantically waved his hands around.

"Woah slow down there! That's not necessary! You don't have to actually go through with that wager; I thought you were just joking about it!" Tom said causing Krystella to stare at him in disbelief.

"And here I thought most boys jumped at the chance to have a girl for a slave for a full week." Krystella said raising an eyebrow at Tom and causing most of the Under and OverWorlders watching the monitor to jerk slightly. That was the wager?

"Yeah but I'm not like most boys. I'd rather have a friend than a slave." Tom retorted without batting an eye causing Krystella to raise an eyebrow at him.

"So I'm your girlfriend?" She asked causing Tom to splutter as he turned a bright shade of red, Nivenna snickered at the look on his face at this.

"I'm not forcing you to do that either! I don't wanna date a girl I barely know!" Tom said turning bright red while Krystella raised her other eyebrow and smirked at him, planting her hands on her hips as she did so.

"You a_re_ different from most guys. Most guys jump at a chance like that and yet…" Krystella looked Tom over appraisingly for a minute as everyone waited to hear what she would say.

"You don't wanna date a girl who's offering to do so…you're gay aren't you?" Krystella finally asked after a full minute causing Tom to look at her in disbelief, horror, and shock, which made for a quite interesting facial expression. Takinom, Nivenna, Aivenna, and half of the OverWorld busted out laughing at the question and the look on Tom's face.

"I'm not gay! Bi, yes, but not gay!" Tom said, his voice sounding very strangled while Krystella snickered in amusement.

"So you admit to being Bi?" Krystella asked causing Tom to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I was forced to dress and act like a girl for the first ten years of my life and if I even showed one hint of acting like a boy during that time then I was severely punished. Let's see how well you do when you realize this means you have to show as much interest in boys as other girls, when you're really a boy yourself. I'm just glad I didn't get split personality from that." Tom said crossing his arms over his chest as he stared at Krystella who tilted her head to the side slightly as she considered this.

"Point to you there…but the wager was made, you won fair and square, and we swore on our scanners to uphold the wager and not cheat." Krystella said after a second of thought and causing Tom to scowl as he closed his eyes and thought for a minute.

"Hmm…if you have to be my slave for the next week then…I know! I release you from your servitude. There. Now you don't have to be a slave for a week or get the tattoo." Tom said after figuring out a simple way to get around the wager and causing Krystella to blink slowly for a few seconds.

"Thank you…but I still think you might be gay. You're turning down a female servant near your age." Krystella said causing Tom to scowl slightly at her as his face lit up a brilliant red color, while the OverWorlders, Takinom, and Nivenna busted out laughing again.

"You know what? I can't win this one. I'm out. Later." Tom said pressing the button on his scanner and leaving Chaotic while Krystella finally cracked up laughing.

The next day Krystella sought Tom out as soon as she saw him enter Chaotic, getting teased by his friends about what had happened in the Beta Drome.

"Ready to give you that scan whenever you want Tom, I also got a surprise for you." Krystella said grinning, she had forgone her usual tight dark red tube top in order to wear a baggy black Within Temptation t-shirt.

"Alright Krystella, and why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Tom said, muttering the last part as he docked his scanner in the transfer port. Krystella just smiled sweetly at him as she transferred her scan of the Phobia Mask to his scanner without fuss, standing up and walking closer to Tom before she suddenly turned her back on him.

"Like it?" Krystella asked lifting up the back of her shirt and causing Tom's jaw to drop, along with most others who saw Krystella's bare, and well toned, back.

There in inky black and flame red fancy large font script was a mostly fresh tattoo on Krystellas milky white skin.

Peyton was the first one to break the silence by laughing his ass off on the floor, Sarah close behind while Kazz wolf whistled at the sight and slapped a shocked Tom on the back.

"I-I told you that you didn't have to do that! I-I released you from servitude!" Tom said staring at Krystellas exposed back shocked and blushing brightly.

"Oh I know you did but you're one of the first decent, non-gay males I've ever met that was near my own age, and the only one who isn't a fictional character. So I decided to go through with at least the tattooing part if nothing else. Don't you like it? I was caught between the colors black and red so I compromised." Krystella said with a shrug of her shoulders as she lowered her shirt and smiled sweetly at Tom who blushed brightly at her comments.

On Krystellas back were the words 'Property of Tom Majors. No others allowed to touch.'


	7. Tom going Under

**Chaotic Song AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

Tom smirked as he appeared in Chaotic the next day, instantly spotting Sarah sitting at a table with his usual group of friends.

"Hey Krystella! I got a surprise for you!" Tom called causing Krystella to light up at the sound of his voice before turning to look at him. The others looked at him too and stared, instead of his usual close fitting grey shirt Tom was wearing a slightly baggy Sick Puppies t-shirt.

"You're a Sick Puppies fan too?" Krystella asked eyeing his shirt in amusement. She'd have never expected it of him.

"Yeah they're awesome. But that wasn't the surprise." Tom said smirking as he walked over to them and stood in front of them.

"Oh then what is?" Krystella asked looking at him curiously, she was back in her normal tube top and you can see the words 'No others allowed to touch' tattooed near the base of her spine clear as day. Tom chuckled slightly. Krystellas tattoo took up her whole back, particularly because she had made his name at least twice as big as the other words.

"This is." Tom said slipping off his shirt and revealing his bare chest to Krystella and anyone else looking at him. Krystella blushed hotly, as did more than a few other girls, at the sight of Tom's six back but there were two other things that also drew their attention. Tom had a bunch of scars criss-crossing over his chest and stomach but on top of his ripped chest he had the words 'You can look but can't touch because…' tattooed in blood red and black ink.

"That's not all." Tom said turning around and causing the girls to blush, his back was as well toned as his chest and covered in twice as many scars. But what caused Krystella to blush the most was the tattoo on his back.

"This is Krystella's Property?" Sarah read the black and red letters off of his back in amusement, raising her eyebrows and trying to stamp down her blush. Around the words Tom had a tattoo done in pink and red that was a trail of Cherry Blossom Petals while there was a black and red knife tattooed under the words, piercing the 'O' in property.

"Hey she has a tattoo that says 'property of Tom Majors' so I thought I'd get one similar but different to it. Besides doesn't Krystella's property have a good ring to it?" Tom asked with a shrug as he slipped his shirt back on, surprisingly he looked a lot less muscular with his shirt on than with it off.

"Might as well have tattooed Krystellas Boy Toy on your back while you were at it." Kazz said snickering and causing Krystella and Tom both to blush, Krystella smacking Kazz upside the head as she did so.

"Shut up Kazz." Tom said crossing his arms and glaring darkly at his best friend.

"Why'd you do that though? I was the one who lost the wager and choose to get the tattoo myself despite it." Krystella asked looking at Tom who grinned and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well you did it cause you said that I was different and you wanted to do it. Not many girls would permanently mark up their skin when they don't have to, especially not with that kind of message. So I thought if you were going to do that for me, I could at least do the same for you…Besides I made it look badass too which is also a plus." Tom said with a shrug of his shoulders, he really didn't mind doing it.

"You are something else." Krystella said shaking her head slightly in disbelief and bemusement.

"Is that the good kind of something else or the bad?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow at her, she wasn't so bad when trying to get revenge on him for something or another.

"Good, definitely good." Krystella said with a smirk, causing Tom to smirk back.

"Anyways. I'm going to go visit the Lava Pond and see if I can find anything good. Anyone wanna come with?" Tom asked causing the others to shake their heads slightly.

"Nah I'm good dude." Peyton said while Sarah nodded her agreement.

"I was just there earlier so I'm good." Kazz said shrugging.

"Sure I'll go with you." Krystella said with a shrug of her shoulders as she stood up and grabbed her pack.

"Alright then. Let's head out. See you guys later." Tom called over his shoulder as he shouldered his own pack and headed towards the transporters, Krystella half a step behind him.

"So does this count as your first date?!" Kazz called across the area just before the two transported away, causing both of their faces to resemble tomatoes while Peyton busted out laughing.

"KAZZ!" Tom yelled as he transported away.

"YOU'RE DEAD!" Krystella screamed as she too was transported away.

"They're both going to kill you later you know that right?" Sarah asked looking at Kazz in amusement, hell Peyton was rolling on the floor after falling out of his chair he was laughing so hard.

"They can't do that if I'm not here right? They're at the Lava Pond, I'll be at the Forest of Life. Later." Kazz said transporting away with a smirk on his face.

"I'm going to kill him. That was _not_ funny." Tom muttered glaring darkly as he reappeared at the Lava Pond.

"Get in line. I get first dibs. He thinks the female warriors of Perim are scary wait until I get my claws on him." Krystella agreed with an equally dark glare as she reappeared beside Tom.

"Who pissed you off?" H'earring asked from nearby as he looked at Tom who waved at him slightly in greeting.

"Kazz. I need a drink. The girls at the usual place?" Tom asked causing Krystella to look at him in confusion while H'earring nodded.

"Yeah and they have three OverWorlders with them. After your show a few days ago Intress, Aivenna and Maxxor showed up to talk with Takinom and Nivenna. They're at the usual place." H'earring said causing Tom to nod and wave as he lead Krystella into the heart of the UnderWorld city.

"Hey Tom! Nice going the other day!" One creature called out causing Tom to wave at him, a few more calling out their greetings while Krystella looked surprised. She had never seen any of the Creatures of Perim, especially the UnderWorlders, so friendly to a human before.

"Careful! It's a fight waiting to happen in there! The twins are in a drinking contest!" One creature called as Tom was about to enter a popular looking building.

"Those are my favorite kinds of fights!" Tom shouted back as he opened the door. The whole bar went silent as Tom walked in leading Krystella by the hand and called out a loud.

"Hey Taki-sis, Niv-sis! I'm back and I brought a friend!"


	8. Party in the Bar

**Chaotic Song AU**

**By: FunahoMisaki**

**(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter.)**

"Tom!" A very drunk Nivenna said tackling Tom in a hug, while Takinom glanced up from her 'talk' with Maxxor and glanced over at her adopted daughter and Tom.

"Let Tom breath Nivenna." Takinom called out causing the girl to pout but release Tom as she stumbled back over to where she and Aivenna were sitting.

"Tom come drinking with us!" Nivenna cheered as she tried to sit in her chair, stumbling and falling ass first onto the floor instead.

"So this is the poor boy whose parents hate him?" Intress asked looking Tom over and causing him to tense at her words.

"Yes he is. Hey Tom did you really get that Tattoo you were talking about yesterday?" Takinom asked causing Tom to grin.

"Yes I did, I added a bit more to it too! Wanna see Taki-sis?" Tom asked releasing Krystellas' hand and causing Takinom to nod her head.

"Where did you get all of these scars youngling?" Intress asked sounding worried as she placed a gentle hand on Tom's scar covered back while Nivenna and Aivenna were hooting drunkenly at the sight of Tom without his shirt on. Krystella took one glance at Tom's bare skin and felt her cheeks heating up again. Damnitt, why did he affect her this way? It was the main reason she tried to side with Klay against him and his friends! When she saw him through those binoculars her head swam, her stomach felt like it was doing back-flips, and her heart had been going at Mach speeds!

"My parents wanted a girl and made me dress like, talk like, play like, and even think like a girl ever since I was born until I turned ten. If I went just a hairs breadth out of line I was severely punished…these scars are what remains of the punishments I've received and proof that I've lived through them." Tom said holding his head up proudly and not backing down an inch. His scars were proof that he took the pain and he survived it, that's how he saw it at least.

"Umm…"He faltered nervously however when Intress's eyes filled with tears as she hugged him tightly around the neck.

"Did I do something wrong?" Tom asked looking utterly bewildered and lost as he glanced down at Intress and then up at everyone else.

"Nah you didn't do anything wrong Tom, but if sis ever meets your parents…well she's probably going to show them why she's known as the strongest woman in the OverWorld." Takinom said snickering at the deer in the headlights look Tom had on his face, especially when Intress began rubbing her cheek against his own.

"Intress perhaps you should explain to the young-" Maxxor began only to be cut off when his wife turned and glared at him for a minute.

"Never mind dear. Continue adopting him as you please." Maxxor said eyeing his wife nervously, last time she glared at him like that he ended up sleeping alone…on the floor…for a month.

"Someone mind cluing me in here?" Tom asked while Intress purred as she continued to nuzzle his cheeks.

"Mom's adopting you. Hi little bro!" Aivenna cheered drunkenly, causing Nivenna to crack up when Aivenna tried to wave at Tom only to fall out of her chair.

"O….kay…how much has she had to drink?" Tom asked looking at Aivenna weirdly and causing Takinom to snort slightly.

"About as much as Nivenna has, I'm a little surprised she hasn't passed out or thrown up yet to tell the truth…but she was being serious…as serious as she can be at least. Sis is adopting you by spreading her scent to you to claim you as her cub…her child in human terms." Takinom said causing Tom to blink…repeatedly for a minute before he shrugged lightly.

"That's a new one." Tom noted idly while everyone but Intress, who was still rubbing her scent on his face, looked at him slightly surprised.

"You're taking it well." Maxxor noted causing Tom to shrug lightly again.

"It's not the weirdest thing I've had happen to me." Tom said as if it explained everything…which it kinda did.

"…" The bar was silent for a minute except for the sound of the drunkards drinking…and Aivenna trying to climb back into her chair which was not working for her at all.

"Tom-Tom tell us about the weird things!" Nivenna cheered causing Tom to wince at the nickname she gave him while Takinom snorted and Krystella snickered.

"Tom-Tom?" Krystella asked raising an eyebrow at Tom who sighed slightly.

"Don't ask…just don't." Tom said causing Krystella to raise her other eyebrow but drop it for a minute.

"So what other weird things have happened to you for you to consider this as not the strangest thing?" Maxxor asked motioning to his wife who finally released Tom with a purr.

"Learning I could pull off several different attacks native usually to the OverWorlders or the UnderWorlders without being in a drome." Tom said bluntly and causing everyone to stare at him but Takinom.

"Wha? Ho? Huh?" Krystella asked gapping at Tom who just grinned like a little devil.

"I was having a sparing match with Taki-sis and she apparently decided to upgrade from hand-to-hand combat to using attacks without warning me. One second she's launching an Ember Swarm at me the next I'm knocking her off of the ground with a Rock Wave. Her reaction was priceless." Tom said snickering while Takinom blushed and threw a fireball at him. Before anyone could put it out Tom just opened his mouth and _ate_ it as if it were candy!

"Thanks for the snack Taki-sis! I was getting a bit hungry." Tom said not dropping his grin as everyones jaws dropped.

"That was new." Takinom said staring at Tom in disbelief.

"I've been practicing that trick specifically for the next time you thought I'd make good target practice." Tom said grinning smugly at Takinom who just stared at him blankly for a minute before throwing a glass at his head. With a devil-may-care grin on his face Tom knocked the glass away from him and towards the twins, smacking it right into Nivenna's head from behind.

"Who threw that!?" She demanded jumping up as well as she could and throwing her chair in their general direction, causing it to slam right into some poor sap who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Intress and Maxxor just looked around in disbelief as Tom turned back to the shocked Krystella and grinned, saying just one thing.

"Time for an UnderWorld Bar Brawl!"


End file.
